


I'll remember you

by Queenofdortmund_x



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Coma, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofdortmund_x/pseuds/Queenofdortmund_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario wakes up after an accident with amnesia, Marco does everything in his power for Mario to remember him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll remember you

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is super short, but it's more of a introduction, this is my first story in over a year, so sorry if it's a little rusty. any feedback is amazing.

Marco has been sat next to Mario's bed for three weeks now, since the two had been in an accident. Marco had relatively come out uninjured, only a few stitches, and a broken wrist.  

Mario on the other hand, had hit his head so hard, that he lost his consciousness, Marco had tried everything to wake him up, until the paramedic had arrived on the scene. The paramedics arrived, and they had told him Mario was in a coma, something Mario himself can only bring himself out of.

That was three weeks ago, and Marco hasn't left his bedside since, and if he's honest, he's getting a little desperate. He misses seeing Mario's sunshine smile when he wakes up in a morning, misses the humming while he's making the breakfast, the sweet moans he makes, while they making love, he even misses the way Mario stamps his feet, when something doesn't go his way.

The nurses had told Marco, to talk to Mario, anything he says Mario will hear him. Marco has a lot to say, he just doesn't want to say the wrong thing, what if he somehow manages to upset Mario?

"Mario, please." Marco finds himself saying, becoming more desperate by the second. "Please wake up, I can't live a life without, you are my everything, I love you so much. Please." Marco cries, his tears drip down onto Mario's hand.

Mario's eyelids start to flutter, and his hand gives a little twitch. Marco pulls away, and looks down at his boyfriends body. A smile forms on Marco's face, for the first time in days.

Marco presses the buzzer, and a team of doctors run into the room, just in time for Mario to open his eyes, brown eyes look around the room looking confused. "Mario, i've missed you so much."

Mario pulls his hand away, looking even more confused. "Who are you?"    


End file.
